Twelve Of The Clock
by Meiriona
Summary: New Years one shot. Jinx is in New York. It's a different kind of good she does. Why can't he see that? Watch her evening, as the clock ticks.


Yay for new years one shot. Again, its in my style of Jinx. A Jinx who doesn't trust the way the law works, and who does good for her own gain, regardless of the legality. So, enjoy.

* * *

Six of the clock. A blonde haired woman leaves on the arm of an already intoxicated politician. Out onto the street, he tries to grope her. He finds himself plastered to the wall, out comes a strong strip of cloth, slipping under his chin. He struggles but a moment, weak from the alcohol. Then he falls silent as his starved lungs give out. The blonde wig is removed, cotton candy locks replacing it. "Kali, Botswani, Shakti." The corpse is enveloped for mere seconds in emerald flames before Jinx moves on.

Seven of the clock. Mistress of a crime lord, knowing too much, meets a pale lad with short crimson spikes. The boy seems innocent, and she engages in a dance. After buying several drinks for the obviously underage kid, she leads him outside, not feeling the needle slide into her arm until she crumples. Another wig falls away, Jinx gagging as the body turns to ash, unbinding her tiny breasts. "Two down." She mutters "Yuck, cheap gloss. Least after this next one I'm set for the new year."

Eight of the clock, and New York was abuzz. Parties well underway, music blasting. Out to the park, where the dealer waited for his latest customer. He never saw the blast of energy that made his already weakened heart fail. "Ashes to ashes." Her cool voice cuts through the night air. Another one down. "It's a different type of good I do."

Nine of the clock. Jinx was nursing her tea, watching couples file past the cafe window. "You got someone for midnight?" The boy behind the counter asked with a grin. Jinx looked up, confused. "What?" "You know, kiss at midnight?" Oh, that. "Kinda. I came to New York to get away from him, but everywhere I go he's right behind me, you know?" Just a rush of air, a sweet scent where none should be. "Smart of him," the boy replied. "You shouldn't be left lose, you're a trouble maker I warrant." "You have no idea"

Ten of the clock. Hotel lobby. A simple business suit, hair styled severly, despite its shocking color. Catlike eyes glance over tortoiseshell glasses. Shaking hands with the unremarkable man, Jinx accepts the packet. Paid in full. Walking back to her room, to change and join the festivities in the square.

Eleven of the clock. Hair braided and ornamented with lilies, little black dress and shimmery silver shawl. Jinx was laughing to herself, dancing through the crowd with ease. Again she felt something brush past her ear, but paid it no mind as the music and the noise of the city swept her along. Nor did she see the sorrowful face peering at her from behind a street lamp.

Eleven thirty. An old bridge, rusty and long since closed down. Staring upwards, Jinx felt the snow melting on her face, contrasting with the hot tears. "I was never, meant to be good." She whispered to herself, hands behind her head. "I just can't take pleasure in it." Jinx scowled. "I'm not that selfless." She wished she was, it would be so much easier.

Eleven forty five. "At least what I do now only hurts those who deserve it. A girls gotta shop. Grateful smiles won't fill my hungry tummy." Jinx wasn't sure who it was she was talking to, maybe Kali, Dark Mother Goddess. "I just wish _he_ could see that. This is how I do good. Because he was wrong. I _do_ need to hurt people to feel good about myself. But I can chose who it is I hurt." Staring up at the sky, she didn't see him standing open mouthed, near the edge of the bridge. "Ooh, stupid Kid Flash. Its a different kind of good I do. Wally, you dunce, sometimes you make so mad I just want to _kiss _you." Wait, Kiss him? Where had that come from?

Eleven fifty five. "Almost time. What a year. Graduating, getting caught, leading a team, leaving a team. All that, and here I am alone. With a quarter million dollars, honestly, if not legally, earned. Guess I could kiss the money." She laughed at that, picturing her kissing the hundreds.

"Or, you know, not." The voice made her sit up with a start, shawl sliding off her shoulders. Kid flash, or rather, Wally West, in dress shirt and pants, but it was unmistakably the same speed demon who'd been following her for weeks. "So, you did all this for me?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

Eleven fifty eight. "Don't flatter yourself." Jinx let her feet dangle off the bridge, swinging them like a child. "I did it for the rush, and the money."

"And to prove me wrong." Wally had taken her hand. "And, I guess, you did. I mean, yeah assassination is still a crime, but those people were worse criminals in their own right, so it wasn't as if you... I don't know." Wally had confused himself more trying to rationalize her actions.

"Thats because life, like magic, isn't black or white. Theres shades of grey, and blue, and pink" He smiled at that.

"It isn't right, you know."

"But its needed"

Eleven fifty nine. "Since we're out of uniform, how about you tell me your real name?"

Jinx didn't even look up at the question. "If I tell you, I have to kill you." She said, in a monotone that would make Raven proud. He was about to make a joke when she gently squeezed his hand. "I mean it, my Goddess given name is reserved for the dead. But, my credit card, now that reads Jayati Yuvarani Mukti Murphy. Victorious, little queen, liberated, and, well, you know Murphy's law."

"Yuvarani, I like that."

"You would."

"Yuvarani, Rani, did you mean what you said about how mad I make you?" Rani blushed, even through her makeup. "Oh gods Wally, you heard that:

Ten

"Yeah"

Nine

"So, did you?"

Eight

"Did I what?"

Seven

"Mean it."

Six

"Maybe"

Five

"Will you?"

Four

Silence

Three

"Rani,"

Two

"What?"

One

"I-"

Rani blinked, smiled, and pulled him in close. It was a moment without words, it was two people so different sharing something that, for an instant, made them the sane. Her lips met his for all of three seconds before she lay back down on the bridge. "It's times like this that my vow of chastity is a real bitch." She muttered, sighing. Wally laughed, at her comment, at the fact she kept such a vow, but mostly at himself, for ever thinking she'd do anything as he expected.

But, he had to ask. "So, how long?" Even the fastest boy alive wasn't quick enough to dodge the shoe that hit him dead in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ok, right, right, don't spoil the moment. Ow. But, as she cuddled up against his chest, she took a flower out of her hair, examined it and told him. "Twenty seven" Wally nodded, not exactly thrilled, but it could be worse.

Twelve of the clock. A pink haired girl falls asleep in the arms of a redheaded boy. They may not always see eye to eye, but then, they didn't have to.

* * *

So, what did you think? I liked it. It was fun. Gimme feedback, and go check out Shreya to Jinx. And any stories in my favorites list. And review them to. 


End file.
